Demons Bane
by Hitsuruga
Summary: After returning to his world, with the knowledge of impending apocalypse, Issei Hyoudou sets as his goal to prepare humanity for the arrival of demons to their world while also dealing with the shenanigans of his world's supernatural world. Stong!Issei (eventually OP), less perverted!Issei, Issei x Harem, gender bended characters
1. Chapter 1

**Demons Bane**

 **Chapter 1: Return**

* * *

Another place, another reality. You must've heard it hundreds of time already, but it's a story of a young boy, who's fate is far less forgiving towards him than most. Issei Hyoudou, the punching bag and savior of his multiverse. There is too many universes where he become the laughingstock of the world and barely any where he is one of the most important being there.

This world, surprisingly, was one of the latter. But, to provoke this young man into creating change on a grand scale, an event greater than anything his world could provide needed to happen. For that reason the boy was rejected from his reality into one much more cruel and unforgiving than the supernatural he will face in his future.

But it was worth it. Because at the end, he changed. He was thrusted into worst of the worst. He adapted. He fought, killed, won. And he survived. But he didn't return the same person. Where once stood a simple pawn, now the one proudly holding his ground is

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KING.**

* * *

 _Seven years before Connection, central Europe_

A young girl walked around a big forest in the middle of nowhere, obviously frightened by the fact she was alone. The girl seemed pretty petite for her age, which was around 16 years. 1.56 meters in height, with B-cups and a behind to match, she was smaller than most girls and women she is used to spend her time around. But she made up the lack of size in power, being one of the more powerful people... no, beings her age.

After all, she was not a mere human.

This was Valia Lucifer, but she prefers to call herself Vali. A grand-granddaughter of the infamous Lucifer himself, the first angle to commit a sin and a half-devil thanks to her mother's human bloodline.

The reason this young girl was currently in a middle of a vast forest was because, after escaping her tyrannical grandfather Rivezim and winding up with the Governor General of Grigori, Azazel, she decided to train to become strong enough to oppose her grandfather if there was a need for that, which she knew was more than certain. So, two years ago and four years after she started living on the fallen angel's land, she headed out for a training journey, assisted by Baraqiel, Azazel's best friend, in case something bad were to happen.

And so she trained, passing through India, China, Russia and currently Norway. However, despite training since she was eleven, she still couldn't summon power of her Sacred Gear, despite having frightening amount of power. No one could tell her why, even the Gear-fanatic Azazel himself.

So, to invoke the power of her Sacred Gear, it was decided that she would be forced into a situation where she would be trying to survive in a forest full of monsters on her own with all of her powers sealed. To unseal her powers, she needed to summon her Gear.

It has been five hours and no monster has showed up yet. This was only bringing more tension to the already unnerving atmosphere. The girl was shaking slightly, slowly going through the woods in hopes of finding a peaceful spot for a break. To cast her thoughts away from how scared she was, she started thinking about what she would do to her uncle after this was finished for dumping her here through a portal, saying it was a 'present' for her progress in her training.

However, too deep in her planning, she was taken by surprise when something crashed just few meters away from her and jumped up with a cute yelp. Fearing it was one of the monsters she heard Baraqiel talk about before he left her in the forest, she retreated behind one of the trees, slowly peaking to see what exactly was that.

Whatever she expected to see, it definitely wasn't a young man casually laying on the ground, sleeping as if he had no care. The man seemed to be older than Vali by about four years or maybe less. He had short spiky hair in a light brown color. She couldn't see his eyes since they were covered by a black sleeping mask. He had no facial hair, which allowed her to see something horrifying: a gigantic scar staring at the center of his lower lip and going down his throat and through the chest, which was covered a black vest made out of some weird material, which made it impossible for her to see where it ended.

When she looked closer at his overall clothing, she noticed that outside of the black vest, he also were a red leather jacket over it and a casual shirt under. His pants were dark gold and had few plates placed over it, probably for protection.

As she analyzed him, she also found a gun in a holster placed over the vest, which was as black as the vest itself so it was hard to spot the holster in the first place. The gun at first didn't look too impressive, shaped like a high caliber handgun used by humans. But whenever she put her gaze at the weapon, there was this dreadful feeling she got, as if that gun was far stronger than what it seemed to be.

Quickly averting her eyes from it, next thing she noticed was a beautiful longsword placed on his hip. It had a silver handle with blue leather straps for the grip. It's guard was a fairly simple diamond shape, but made out of a weird, black material she couldn't recognize. The blade, while hidden in the sheathe, was at least a meter long. And from the size of the sheathe itself, it must have had a big width, at least 3 cm.

Her admiration of the beautiful craft was cut short by the man's loud yawn. She yelped quietly and immediately hid behind the tree, still unsure of this person's motives.

"Just come out. I can sense your magical presence." The man's drowsy voice sounded towards her. Taking a deep breath for bravery, she walked out of her hiding spot. What was confusing for her was that he still had the sleeping mask on his eyes. Either he wasn't scared of her or he simply didn't care enough to take it off.

She stood in front of him for a few seconds, unsure what exactly to say. That is until the most obvious question came to her mind. "W-who are you?" The man chuckled softly and got up from his spot, dusting himself off. Valia, still unsure of this man, took a step back in case she had to run.

But, before anything else could happen, a growl could be heard from Vali, making her blush. She hasn't eaten anything since she was left in here.

With the tension now non-existent, the man laughed softly and removed the sleep mask, revealing his chestnut brown eyes. "Are you that hungry, kiddo?" Hesitantly, she nodded and watched as the man took out and threw her a 6 inch sandwich wrapped in paper. "Here you go. Eat up."

Trying to see if he had any kind of malicious intent from him, but she couldn't. In fact, she felt something weird inside of her when their eyes connected. Blushing softly, she started digging into the sandwich, lacking any kind of manners.

Not caring about that, the man waited for her to finish eating, stretching his limbs, trying to wake them up. That made her wonder: Was he sleeping while he was falling or did he just lost consciousness after hitting the ground?

After she was done, Vali moaned softly at how tasty this was. Not only that, she felt rather refreshed, as if she took a nice rest in a hot spring. "That was really good! Thank you!" She exclaimed with a childish grin only to remember that this man was still an unknown to her and being offered a sandwich doesn't immediately equal good.

She jumped up and took a fighting stance, glaring at him lightly. The new wave of energy brought spare confidence in her. The man, however, just smiled cheekily and got up from a crouching position he took few seconds before she finished. "Don't worry, girly. I have no reason to attack you. We're both lost in some forest in... Where are we exactly?"

She watched as the man was looking around, hoping to figure out in which part of the world they were. This was actually kind of funny. After a moment she couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head lightly. "Europe." Her stance loosened and she watched him approach her.

"So, what's your name, kiddo?" She pouted lightly at being called a kid, but considering their age difference, it wasn't really that insulting.

"Well, shouldn't a gentleman introduce himself first?" Getting only another chuckle from him, she sighed deeply. "My name is Valia Lu... Lucin." She stuttered softly, deciding to use her fake name that she normally uses in public. Better safe than sorry, as her uncle sometimes says.

The man looked at her with a bit narrowed eyes, thinking about something, before smiling widely. "Nice to meet you, Valia. My name is-"

* * *

 _Five years later, Kuoh, Japan_

 **"ISSEI!"** Said boy jumped up from his napping spot before groaning lightly. Yet again, his peaceful rest was interrupted by the shenanigans between the Kendo Club and the Perverted Duo, known until recently as a Trio. But after certain events in Issei's life which involved demons, interdimensional travel on a spiritual level and really, REALLY depressive prediction of his world's future made him obtain a more sober outlook on life.

Begrudgingly, he took his sleeping mask off and look at non other but the entirety of the Kendo Club. "Why hello there, girls! What brings your lovely faces over here?" He looked idly at Murayama, the captain of the club's main tournament team and the best kendo fighter in the region PERIOD, throwing a punch right next to his head. "Not in a good mood, I suppose?"

"Where. Are. They?" She almost spat out, fire burning inside of her eyes. by 'they', she obviously meant Matsuda and Motohama, Issei's friends and fellow perverts... At least back when Issei still was one. After his return to this world, they became more of a nuisance to him than anything else, only multiplied by the amount of shit he realized they've been forcing him into, like being the punching bag of the group standing in front of them after they tried to peek on them.

Issei shrugged at the girl's question. "Like hell I know. They are probably lurking around here somewhere." Groaning lightly, he got up from his spot. It was obvious he won't be getting any kind of sleep in here either, so he might as well start preparing to leave for another secluded spot. Like inside the school's forest-ish area. "Though I have a small request for you lot."

The girls looked at Issei with interest as he dug through his bag, taking out a small high quality camera. "Mind filming their beat-down for me?" Some of the more level-headed girls sweatdropped at his bizarre request. However, moments later they all realized the real intent behind it.

"Hey! The hell are you doing man!?" Yelled the baldy boy named Matsuda, the lolicon of the Perverted Duo and the brawn of the pair, though it's not really obvious.

"Yeah! We thought you were our best bud!" Followed Motohama, the smarter of the two as both jumped up from a bush they were hiding in.

Only to realize that the girls were still there. And they were REALLY pissed. More than usual, actually. "GET THEM!" Non of the girls hesitated to do so, starting the mad chase.

Murayama was about to join them, but was stopped when she saw how her best friend and the vice-captain, Katase, looked at the snickering form of the lazy ex-pervert. "Katase, what's wro-"

"Issei-san, why did you change so much." That question cut off both Issei and Murayama off guard, but for completely separate reasons. In the girl's case it was because her BFF just asked the question everyone that knew Hyoudou just a little but thought about. But she herself didn't ask it because in the end, it was too beneficial for her to even bother wondering about it.

Issei, however, had a much more trivial reason. " '-san'? Why are you so formal with me? We're the same age. Besides, with how much trouble I gave you in the past, I'm surprised you even want to call me by my name."

"Issei-san, you're dodging the question." Katase's facial expression was serious, but also somewhat concerned too. "First, the day you come to our first day in our second year, you have a heated argument with the other perverts and say loudly you're not part of their group anymore. Then you apologize to every single girl in school-" A really impressive feat considering that the school got co-ed only recently. "-with the girls from our and Swimming Club getting chocolates and flowers with it. And since then you've been just lazing around, doing nothing."

Issei chuckled softly and shook his head lightly. "Well, I've had some serious talk with my dad and-"

But Katase wasn't finished there. "AND you've been really distant to everyone. You rarely talk with people, spend most of your time alone. And whenever you talk to us, you seem to try to cut the talks short."

Before he could try to excuse himself, Murayama butted in. "Yeah. I also noticed you barely make eye contact with me when I'm talking to you. Am I that unattractive?" She tried to make a joking comment, trying to get out a chuckle out of him, or a denial followed by a bunch of complements. But she got nothing. This wasn't a awkward 'maybe' silence, as if he wanted to confirm it. This was something much more serious.

When she looked at the boy's face, she thought that for a second, instead of Issei, there stood a war veteran, reliving his days on the battleground and recounting all of his friends that lost their lives in front of him. But with a blink of an eye, the spiky-haired boy returned to her vision, wearing a obviously fake smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I guess... things have been different as of late for me... Listen, maybe you're right. I've been pretty anti-social as of late. Sooooooo... Wannna hang out some time?"

Murayama was THIS close to laughing his suggestion off, stating she wouldn't even considering talking to him under normal circumstances. But the look in his eyes, the way his smile seemed to barely hold together: He needed someone he could trust and let all of his sorrow out, otherwise he might break apart. That much was clear.

Sighing internally, she nodded softly. "Sure, why not. I won't lose much if I do." She glanced at Katase, who seemed much more positive about the idea.

A secret no one knew about that pink-haired gal was that she in fact had a small crush on the ex-pervert for quite some time, originating even to the middle school times. She always found him really cute and, as of recently, quite a handsome looker. She also loved how honest he was, even though his honesty was usually revolved around his perversion. Yes, she was a bit happy he was much calmer now, but unfortunately he lost the part about him she liked the most in him.

That is why she hoped that she could one they restored his cheerful demeanor to it's original self sans the perversion. "So, how about tomorrow after school?"

Issei nodded and yawned lightly. "Sure, why not. Now, I should get myself a lunch before our class starts. See ya!" He waved towards them softly and headed in the direction of the cafeteria. But as he walked, he couldn't help but notice a certain someone looking at him though a window of the old school building.

 _'So they're watching me again. I wonder what they want. My powers shouldn't be high enough to be detectable yet...'_

* * *

Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan, frowned softly as she watched the boy she was interested in, Issei Hyoudou, disappear in the thick leafs. His Sacred Gear is really strong, or at least was when she could still feel it inside of him. But as of recently, she couldn't feel anything. No trace of it could be felt.

It couldn't have been removed, because there was no way to do so without killing the host. He couldn't have activated it either, because his pool of magical was the same as before.

"Ara, ara~ Buchou, do you still think about this cute kouhai?" Akeno Himejima, the vice-president of the Occult Research Club, one of the Two Great Onee-sans and Rias' best friend chuckled softly as she poured tea for the president of their club.

Said girl frowned softly, taking the cup. "Yes... Do you think he was replaced by someone?" Akeno looked at her with what looked like a confusion, but she knew perfectly well what the redhead meant by that.

"It certainly is a possibility, but I don't feel like this is the reason. Maybe someone put a powerful seal on him?" Rias shook her head and headed towards her desk, glancing over the paperwork she has gotten thanks to the recent flood of stray devils in the area they had to take care of.

"If it was that, then we would knew it long ago... This is really troublesome..."

"Then how about asking him directly about it?" Both of the girls looked up towards the entrance, seeing her childhood friend, Souna Shitori, or properly known as Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri Clan and president of the Student Council, walking in with Tsubaki Shinra, Student Council's vice-president and Sona's Queen in her peerage.

The two approached Rias' desk, the pure blood smiling softly towards her childhood friend. "What brings you here, Sona?" Rias asked in a slightly annoyed tone, obviously not being in the best mood at the current moment. The mystery that is Issei Hyoudou coupled with the amount of reports she needed to finish made her pretty sour at the moment.

Sona noticed that and sighed lightly, shaking her head. "I'm here to discuss the new viral application being sent around." She handed her phone of one of the kids that disrupted class with their phone. Rias looked at it and saw that it already had an app on, called [Demon Summoning Program]. "Despite it's specific name, no one was able to comprehend what does it exactly do except strengthen those that use it. But, there is the most interesting bit."

Rias looked up from the phone to look at her friend. "And that is?"

"Only humans receive this app and only they can use it at all. So far no one from my peerage obtained this app or could find it online. And outside of entering title screen, we cannot do anything with it." True to Sona's words, Rias couldn't enter further into the main menu, only watching the title screen. "But humans were able to enter it no problem, though from what they said there's not much there except options and update log."

Rias nodded and tried to examine the app with her magic, but nothing came. "We need to send this to Beelzebub-sama so he could take a look at this."

Sona sighed deeply and shook her head. "I already did, but the moment he tried to do anything, the app has deleted itself completely from the phone, no traces of it's existence left on the phone."

Rias' eyes widened as she heard that. This meant that magic was definitely involved un this, powerful at that too. But who could create such app and stay hidden from everyone's eyes?

* * *

 _After school, Kuoh western area_

Issei yawned lightly, leaning against the bridge railing. The day was uneventful, as ever. School was boring, people were dodging him like fire thanks to his initial reputation and he barely got any chance to take a nap. Still, it's definitely better than the constant threat of life he experienced in the Neo Tokyo.

 _'But this place will become one sooner or later... I wonder when exactly... That bastard said two to three years... Hope the supernatural will give me enough challenge to prepare for it.'_ Issei thought with a frown, looking at the cars passing by under him. The world seemed so oblivious to the impending doom coming to this world.

As the boy was about to leave towards his house, he felt a presence to his left. It definitely wasn't human, but it wasn't anything compared to the devils in his school. Turning his head left, he saw a girl probably around his age with long black hair going up to the middle of her back, violet eyes and a nice, D-cup chest.

She was dressed in a weird, crimson uniform of a school he never saw before. Not only that, he was more than sure she was also concealing her true form, something he learned to notice thanks to the amount of demon he encountered that did that. Her moves were a bit stiff, though for a normal person it was impossible to notice.

"U-um... a-are you Issei H-Hyoudou?" Her acting was really good, he had to admit, but again, he knew how to tell it apart from genuine nervousness... Or at least, he was confident he could do that. It wasn't always so obvious.

Issei nodded while still observing her. "Yeah, I am... Who are you?" When his eyes landed on hers again, he noticed something. A glimmer of hesitation locked behind a stone wall of professionalism hidden behind a mask of innocent girl. Was she forced into this?

"I-I'm Amano Yuuma... A-are you seeing anybody?" Seeing his negative response, she sighed in relief. "That's good... U-um... W-would you mind... Going out with me!?"

Issei tilted his head softly. Why would she do that? No one was around, cars move too fast to notice anything. The murder would be perfect. Unless there was a very different reason for that move. Like recrutation. If so, she could've straight up asked him without this whole play. "Um... I don't know you that much, sorry." She seemed a bit surprised, probably thinking he was still a desperate pervert looking for a girl. But he changed and everyone started to realize that. "But, I don't mind getting to know you. So, how about we hang out at Sunday?"

That immediately perked her mood up and she nodded frantically. He started to think less and less that she wanted to kill him. "Alright! Where shall we meet?"

"Shopping Square at 12 pm?" She nodded and was about to hug him happily, but stopped herself in the last moment, blushing in embarrassment. "Well, I need to go now. See you next time." She nodded and waved him goodbye as they parted ways.

Yuuma, or rather Raynere, sighed softly as she disappeared from Issei's field of view, changing into her true, more mature form. She didn't want to do this, luring this innocent boy into his own demise, but she had no choice. It was either that or being reported by Dohnaseek to the Azazel for even getting into this situation as 'the head of the whole operation'. She just needed to play along with him long enough until she got enough evidence to counter his blackmails. Just a little more.

She just hoped this boy will forgive her.

* * *

 _Next day after school, Kuoh Mall_

Issei was not amused. Not in the slightest.

This was supposed to be a simple day, going through the borefest called school and hanging out with what he hoped soon would be his new best friends. But, as always, something unexpected happened.

As the three were walking out of the school ground, they were ambushed by the female counterpart of the Perverted Duo, Kiryuu Aika. That girl was one of the nastiest gals in the school, being able to calculate accurate measurements of male's "manly parts".

After a quick shock of the three walking in a close proximity of each other without the girls beating the guy and even quicker probing about the reason, Aika joined in the trio without any invitation.

And normally Issei wouldn't mind, but the amount of perverted information he and the Kendo Duo - a nickname everyone gave to the two - was astonishing. Not in a positive sense, obviously.

And what was worse, she obviously had to blurted out his size, which actually made the other two spit their drinks. What was exactly the reason, he didn't know. Where they surprised at how easily she said it or that he actually had 11 inches?

Now the quartet was going through the mall after stopping at the arcade, where as a side note everyone was completely trashed by Murayama in the DDR, wondering what to do now.

Aika tried to propose a karaoke, probably to get a chance for some perverted action, but everyone slapped a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

As they tried to figure it out, a group of delinquents walked by and noticed the girls. The leader, a guy with shoulders broad like a dumpster and bleached hair, wrapped his arm around Aika's shoulder. "Hey there, cuties~ Why don't you leave this loser and come play with real men?" Not taking kindly this action, Aika pulled away from the guy and closer towards her group.

Murayama rolled her eyes and turned away from them. "No, thanks. If real man means over-egotistic asshole, then I prefer staying with our dumbass." Issei wasn't really sure whether he should be impressed she called that guy an asshole or offended that he was called a dumbass.

One of the guy's lackeys smirked and grabbed Murayama's shoulder roughly. "Aw come on, babe~" But that only earned him bruise as he was thrown through her shoulder onto the ground.

That pissed off his friends as they took out bats and knifes. "Oi! Don't take us lightly, bitch!" Since girls didn't have their bokkens with them, they were basically defenseless against them.

Just as one of them was about to hit Katase in the head with a baseball bat, it was blocked by Issei's hand, who had enough of this clowns'. "Look at that, a bunch of dickless cowards attacking defenseless girls. Who would've thought?" That only pissed them off more as their focus shifted to Issei.

That, unfortunately for them, wasn't a smart move, as the Kendo Duo knocked out two of the guys that had bokkens and took them for themselves. Seeing how easily they handled those, the leader realized that they weren't amatures showing off.

He ordered his men to not take them lightly. And like that, three guys went for everyone. But since Aika wasn't able to fight, Issei decided to fight for her.

The first one to attack him was the same one who tried to hit Katase before. Swinging his bat in hopes of hitting Issei, he was surprised when not only Issei didn't try to block, but the even rushed into his attack. Taken aback by this weird tactic, he hesitated with his attack, giving Issei opening big enough to lay a heavy punch that sent the guy three meters away.

A small crowd of people was watching the small brawl between three high school students and a group of thugs and were positively surprised to see the kids hold themselves despite their lower numbers. Among the crowd were both member of the Occultist Research Club and Student Council.

The ORC member was a young girl of Issei's age with european looks and blonde hair named Kiba Yumi. She hummed softly, wondering how the fighting will turn out. She was more than ready to jump in and end it if necessary, but for now it didn't seem to be needed. Though she was a little surprised by Issei's strength, she knew that in reality he never showed before how strong he is, so maybe he was always like that. Or maybe he was using this weird app her Buchou talked about.

The Council member was a girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. This was Hanakai Momo. Unlike Yumi, she was far more surprised about Issei's strength, not getting a memo about the app. She wondered why this pervert had become so strong.

Back in the fight, Issei cracked his knuckles and gave his other opponents a small smirk. _'Note to self: I need more training PRONTO!'_ This punch wasn't nearly as powerful as he hoped for it to be. But that's probably also because he had to hold back. Otherwise he might've given that guy a concussion.

The others didn't take much time to attack, one by one getting knocked out by Issei's mighty punches. Unfortunately, one of the guys managed to nick his uniform, leaving a tear along his arm. For that he lost a few teeth. But that is when everyone could see his tempered arms and flawless skin.

Most women in the area blushed at seeing this, not expecting the sight. Even the devil girls had a small blush at that, now knowing it wasn't just the app that gave Issei his strength.

Murayama and Katase were already finished with their opponents and looked at Issei, blushing themselves - Katase more than her friend. But that gave the leader enough time to punch Murayama with a knuckle duster in the back of her head. She was sent few meters away and hit the wall.

The whole crowd gasped and went to help the girl, who was badly bleeding. The thug laughed loudly, proud of what he did. Katase, furious at that, was about to jump the guy when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked back, about to backlash when she saw something that scared her. It was Issei, his expression unreadable. But his eyes betrayed one thing: He was about to rip the man apart. "Katase, go to Murayama and give her this." He handed her a weird looking medicine, bringing attention of some of the people in the crowd, including the devils, who were about to jump into the action themselves.

The man looked at Issei and laughed even more. "What!? Do ya think you can do something, you son of a bitch!?" He cracked a grin as he watched Issei slowly walk towards him before taking his phone out. "You ain't gonna do shit! Especially now that I have this app!"

Issei's was surprised by the sight of the DSP on this man's phone, but didn't say anything or even showed his surprise. It didn't change anything. Instead, he cracked his knuckles again, but somehow the sound was louder than before and echoed menacingly throughout the whole hall. By that point everyone was gathered there, watching the two glare each down.

The first one to move was the thug, dashing towards his opponent with his fist raised. "Dream Fist!" Everyone watched with wide eyes as Issei took the hit without a flinch. While it normally would hurt, a lot even, the attack was completely negated thanks to his vest, which completely blocked physical attacks. And the ususal effect of sleep the attack brought was also negated to his Gaea Bracelet, which was hidden under his sleeves, which negated any kind of negative ailment like poison or sleep. That was one of the few thing he could take back here.

The other things were previously mentioned vest that, outside of physical attacks, also protected him from fire attacks, but only gave him resistance against force and weakness against dark attacks; a jacket that reflects gunshots, absorbs electric damage and gives resistance against light, but does nothing against ice. He also got some medicine, chakra drops and, most importantly, his weapon, Fragarach sealed in a form of a dagger, since it's true power would make it impossible for him to fight at his current state.

Because Issei was in school, he couldn't put his jacket on or Fragarach, but his vest and bracelet were fine.

That's why everyone, especially the thug, were surprised to see him standing as if nothing happened. "My turn." His voice was chilly and devoted of any kind of emotion. Issei raised his fist and punched the man once in the jaw. But the force was strong enough to send him five meters into the air and seven backwards, effectively making him fly for solid three seconds.

Afterwards there was silence. No one made a sound as they all took in everything that happened. Issei took that time to approach Katase and Murayama, who managed to recover thanks to his medicine. Aika, while also speechless, followed after Issei.

Issei himself, now much calmer thanks to the fact that Murayama was fine, smiled lightly and yawned. "Let's go. I'm getting tired." That's when everyone snapped out of their trance and cheered him for his fight. The security, witnessing the whole fight from the very beginning, took the men into custody. They didn't interfere only because by the time it got heated the crowd blocked their way in.

After seeing the whole fight and recovering from the initial shock, the devils tried to reach Issei to get them to their Kings, but by the time they got to where he last was, the four were already gone.

Issei was taking them back home in case that guy's friends were to ambush them. The whole way the girls were bombarding him with questions about his strength, why he got so serious and things like that, but instead of answering, he stayed quiet until they reached Katase's house, which was the closest.

There he sighed deeply and turned to them. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. You three must be tired after what happened. Just... come to the Shopping Square around 12 pm, but don't approach me. Just follow me around." They wanted to ask why exactly, but the look in his eyes told them there was no room for any questions.

On the way to the other's houses everyone was quiet, but obviously relaxed. Murayama was this whole time looking at Issei with interest and small blush on her face. He got so mad when she was hurt, almost like a overprotective boyfriend. But she wouldn't mind having a boyfriend like that. _'... Wait, did I really thought that?'_ She blushed more when she realized what she thought.

After getting Aika safely to her house, Issei reached Murayama's house. He was about to leave, when she stopped him by placing a hand on her shoulder. He turned to her in confusion only to have a kiss planted on his cheek.

That made both him and her blush. "M-Muraya-" She then placed a finger on his lips to keep him quiet and shook her head.

"Sui. And... It's a thank you... for helping me that is. See you tomorrow... Issei-kun..."

Issei nodded and said "Bye..." with a big blush, walking back home in some kind of daze. Meanwhile, Murayama retreated inside with the biggest blush she had. She was never so bold with anyone, but she didn't mind.

"M-maybe I do like him... A-a little bit, at least..."

* * *

 _Next day, Kuoh Shopping Square_

Issei yawned softly, looking around the area while waiting for Yuuma to show up. Just a moment ago he saw the Sui, Katase and Aika arrive and watch him from a distance... while hiding behind a bush. _'Truly genius, ladies.'_ He thought with a internal sweatdrop, but decided not to voice that out.

A few seconds later he was approached by Kusaka Reya, one of the Student Council members and member of the supernatural, as far as he knew. She apparently was working voluntarily today, but he was more than sure that it wasn't that. Something that was confirmed when she gave him some kind of flier that just smelled with magical essence. But it wasn't dangerous, so for now he decided to muse her and keep it in his pocket.

So now he not only had the three watching him, but also the unknown supernatural being.

Twelve minutes later and Amano arrived in her whole glory. Katase and Murayama frowned lightly at that, thinking that she was his date or something, emitting a aura of jealousy. Aika, on the other hand, was more intrigued in this new girl and whether or not she would agree for a first date sex.

Reya looked at the two with a big frown. Fallen angel approaching him was bad. It either meant she was deceiving him to recruit or kill him. OR the two were already working together. Either case, she needed to keep a closer look on the two.

What occurred afterwards was basically a normal date. Issei took her to the arcade, a dinner, shopping and even bought her a small necklace as a gift. It might've been weird, since all they were actually doing was hanging out, but in his opinion, he was simply amusing her to hopefully soften the situation between them.

Before anyone noticed, it was already evening and all of them were in the park, Issei and Yuuma standing next to the fountain. "Thank you Issei, this was great." Issei nodded and watched her expression change into something more depressed. "But unfortunately it has to end..."

Deciding to play along for now, he looked at her with slight confusion. "Hm? What do you mean?" She took a step backwards and took a deep breath. He now was sure that she didn't want to do what she had to.

"Issei... Will you die for me?" She asked and suddenly she started to grow, gaining a more mature look, her chest growing a size or two. Her clothes grew with her as well, making sure they wouldn't rip as she grew.

Issei's friends watched in horror as she summoned a light spear. "Yuuma..." Reya dashed towards them, hoping to defend Issei, but she was too late as the spear already flew towards him. "Who forces you into this?"

Everyone was surprised by what happened next. The spear, instead of reaching it's target, stopped millimeters from his chest. And what stopped it was his own hand. Yuuma flinched lightly as she summoned another spear. "W-what do you mean!?"

Before she could throw it, Issei threw his right from him, hitting an exorcist hiding in a bush. "Was it him? Or one of his friends?"

Raynere looked to her left to see few other exorcists come out, sickening grins plastered on their faces. "So, you knew from the beginning, brat!? Oh well, we'll just have to kill you ourselv-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't say anything at all. Why? Why couldn't he muster a word? He looked down to see a beautiful dagger already in motion, it's blade covered in blood. His blood.

He suddenly let out a silent scream as he fell to the floor, blood falling into his open throat. Everyone was surprised and terrified, watching Issei picking up a gun from his enemy's corpse.

After a moment his enemies recovered their composure and the closest one tried to slash him down, only to have his face be stabbed with the same dagger. Issei then aimed his gun at the farthest one and shot straight in between his eyes. Another one tried to shoot him down, but the bullets that hit him were immediately sent back into his, getting one into his throat.

The last one looked at everyone Issei killed and growled. "Useless! I will kill you myself!" He yelled and dashed mindlessly the teen, but moments later he could only watch helplessly as his hand was cut clean off and the muzzle of the gun put right into his right eye.

Without another word, Issei put the bullet in the guy's head, finishing him off. Everyone that saw that was speechless, watching for a solid minute as the boy gathered guns and clips of everyone he killed, destroying the swords of light.

After the said minute, the first one to recover was Aika. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" The others jumped up in surprise and looked at her, the devil and the fallen angel even more than the humans.

Issei chuckled softly and hid the guns and dagger in his jacket. "Well, we have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

* * *

 **Well, here I am, returning after half a year of silence! And with a new story! First, to get it out of the way, no: I am not discontinuing my other stories. I simply put them at a hold until I get to writing them again, which is I don't know when.**

 **Now! Why did I start a new story when obviously I still have quite a few to continue? Well, that's because it's one of those ideas I had in my head for few months and I already made a whole backstory for. And before you ask, it will be revealed, but somewhere in the middle of this story and as a separate fanfiction.**

 **I am just so excited for this story! I might even get a beta for it when I feel like it!**

 **Now, to explain a few things that might be confusing:**

 *** The world Issei was transported to is a new one, not one from the games or anime or whatever**

 *** Some of the characters' genders were reversed. That's because I want to attempt to make a bigger harem than I usually feel like. Who will be in it I will reveal soon. After I make the full list.**

 *** About armor and accessories - I divided it differently than it is usually made. All parts of armor give defense bonuses, but they also have separate bonuses:**

 **\- Helmets - Give bonus to Gun damage (in points, not percentage. Points go up to 200)**

 **\- Vests, t-shirts and other type of clothing that goes underneath - Protection/Weakness against Melee, Ice, Electricity and Dark attacks**

 **\- Jackets, coats and other type of clothing that goes over the other - Protection/Weakness against Gunshots, Fire, Force and Light attacks**

 **\- Pants - Bonus to Melee damage (same as above)**

 **Accessories give slight stat bonus, but also protection against ailments.**

 **How the armors are obtained in here, I will explain later. Possibly in the next chapter**

 *** While in the other world Issei became really powerful (level 99, obviously), he was forced to seal away most of it for now thanks to the fact that:**

 **a) His body from his world was too weak to hold all of his power released at once**

 **b) Even if it could hold it, the transportation still required him to lower his power**

 **c) And he did that to be able to transport as much good gear as possible. That is why he managed to grab such good armor and weapon as well as some recovery items**

 *** Issei haven't unlocked Boosted Gear yet, but he posses it. Reasons for that I will touch upon later, starting from when he unlocks it. For now just know that here, a lot of power is not enough to unlock it. For the same reason Vali didn't have it either in the flashback**

 **Anything else that is unclear? Do you have a small suggestion to make the story good? Or simply want to be grumpy? Leave a review and I'll happily answer it at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **For now, I wish you liked the story! See ya later!**

 **Jia~Ne!**


	2. ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **Hey there everyone! Hitsuruga here! Sorry for the lack of any kind of activity for the last few months. To summaries what happened with me since my last upload, let me say everything in short, chronological points:**

 **1\. Laziness;**

 **2\. Bunch of school tests;**

 **3\. Bunch of school test repeats;**

 **4\. Trying to fix my grades;**

 **5\. Whole madness with medical checkups for practice job;**

 **6\. My PC's power supply fried.**

 **So yeah… Thankfully my parents bought a laptop two days later, which I'm currently using. Now I'm waiting until all of the national holidays end and I get cash for my birthday (Which, for interested, is at 4** **th** **of May) so I can buy a new power supply. But until then, expect some updates.**

* * *

 **Now, let me get to one of the two main topics for which I'm writing this announcement in the first place: future of all of my current stories. That's a topic I was thinking about ever since I uploaded Demons Bane. And, thanks to my constant stress regarding my stress, as well as some downtime in form of the PC thing, I came to a definite conclusion on the future of ALL OF THEM.**

 **1\. Stories that are continued:**

 **A. Gamer's Tournament**

 **B. Demons Bane**

 **2\. Stories that will be rewritten:**

 **A. Demonic Devil (Major changes, including the name. By the end of it I am sure it'll be a completely different story, but most planned characters will still exist)**

 **B. Final Decade**

 **C. Hikari no Ryu**

 **3\. Wild Beast is currently discontinued and up to adoption. I stopped watching Amazonz midway through the season one (first because of streaming problems, then out of laziness), so I don't have anything in myself to continue this. But I really wish someone will continue. If you're interested, PM me and we'll discuss it there.**

 **4\. My Undertale fanfic is being terminated. I just lost my idea for this story. That's all.  
**

* * *

 **Now, for my second reason of creating this is… I'm in the middle of writing YET ANOTHER DxD FANFIC. I know, I know, I make too much fanfics at once. Buuuuuuuuut… this time it isn't a crossover. It IS a recreation of the main story, yes, but it'll be a completely original thing on my part. And, the best thing in my opinion, it'll be based on a story I'm writing separately. Or at least plan to write soon.**

 **While overall story, characters, setting and even powers to some extend won't be the same as the ones in the story I'm writing, by the end of it, it'll be heavily connected lore speaking. And I'll upload it AND Demons Bane's second chapter either tomorrow or in two days. Depends on my writing speed for both.**

 **Though knowing me, it might get delayed yet again, so please, don't get your hopes up.**

 **And when will Gamer's Tournament return? Probably when I'll have access to my main PC again. And I'll probably rewrite the new chapter YET AGAIN! Seriously, I already took like 6 attempts at it and I'm still not happy with what I got.**

* * *

 **So, if you have any questions, complaints or anything else on your mind, don't be afraid to leave a comment (Yes, I'll read those, don't worry. Though the update will be replaced with a new chapter later… unless it's on a story that'll be rewritten. Then it'll be terminated with the rest) and stayed tuned for the new chapters!**

 **Jia~Ne!**


End file.
